roblox_galaxy_officialfandomcom-20200213-history
E Class
The E Class is currently the biggest and slowest''' Freighter in the game. Description The E Class is a massive Freighter and a treasure chest for Pirating, and is lacking health and resistance for its price. The interior of this ship is largely confined to the cockpit, as a teleporter is used to transport the player from the back of the ship to the pilot's seat. This ship is only effective when used in sync with a Mammoth or any other similarly large Miner, such as the Rorqual or M Class , otherwise most of its large cargo hold is not utilized effectively. Advantages * Largest cargo hold in the game, three times larger than the Prepravca, or thirty times larger than the Wyrm. * Very high health for its Class. * Can easily make thousands of credits per run even if the economy is bad, so long as there is enough ores and credits in the economy for it to buy and sell. * Quite fast for its size, beating dreadnoughts which are about its size. Disadvantages * Slowest Freighter in the game. * Terrible acceleration making it hard to escape quickly. * Extremely expensive for a Freighter. * Very vulnerable alone. * Pirates consider this ship as the ultimate target since it's slow, defenceless and extremely expensive and takes a long time to dock at the megabase than most ships. * Finding enough ores and credits can be a problem. * Can break the economy after a few trade runs, limiting usage. * Takes time to make back the amount of money it costs. Safety * If in war, only attempt to go to Mega Base if your faction has been on the attempt to defend it from the enemy. * Never trade while in a war to avoid being destroyed, as the E Class is very vulnerable to attack. If it's vital that you trade during a war, it is recommended to use smaller ships instead, as even with an escort you are still taking a huge risk. *Care should be taken to avoid surprise wars being declared mid-way through a trade run, as the E Class may struggle to dock in time if poorly exited from warp. *Check the minimap often for Pirates. *Stay next to friendly combat ships. Trivia * Has the most cargo hold of any ship. * Interestingly, it pays for itself after the shipment of around 8.8 full holds of Silicate at the minimum price of 3 per unit of Silicate - this being equal to around 66k of Silicate mined (almost 100k in dump credits) - which would take slightly more than an hour and a half of mining Silicate at perfect efficiency in a Mammoth (with no time for moving between ores and dumping the ore at a Starbase). * Seems to be based on the bulk freighter from 'Endless Skies.' * You will always need over 30K credits at most times to just fill your cargo hold. *For this reason, it is '''not recommended for players hoping to get a return on their investment anytime soon. Category:Freighter Category:Ships Category:Browse